


Thank You

by sunlessbeing



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlessbeing/pseuds/sunlessbeing
Summary: Hyunjae couldn't sleep. He had...midnight thoughts. About himself, about life, about his relationship, and about the person who was sleeping in his embrace.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I actually have stanned The Boyz since 2018 but I never ship them romantically with each other, not until I came upon a fanfic of JuJae two days ago and now I'm loving this ship so much. But then I realized that this tag here is just very dry so I decided to post a fanfic of JuJae in this platform. Please don't mind if you find a grammar mistake as English isn't my first language, and this is actually my first work in AO3.
> 
> Happy reading!

Jaehyun couldn't sleep. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand to check the time.

2 A.M. He should have been asleep for two hours or more.

He wasn't exactly awake for the past two hours. There were times where he actually fell asleep for ten to fifteen minutes, before his eyes suddenly got wide open again and he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. So, this time, it was already the eighth time he did that, and it had gotten to the point where he didn't even feel sleepy anymore.

Jaehyun wasn't actually a night owl. Even when he got overwhelmed by tons of works, he never pushed himself over the midnight. _Enough sleep is good for health_ , as he always thought to himself. But, there were also times like this when he just couldn't sleep.

And what usually followed it, were trains of midnight thoughts.

Jaehyun took his eyes from the ceiling and put his attention to the person sleeping in his arms. Looking at the cute face smiling, even the eyes were also smiling, the person seemed to sleeping peacefully, not being aware about the fact that Jaehyun was wide awake and was currently staring at him. Jaehyun couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him, with his right hand unconsciously found its way to the hair of the other man, caressing it gently. The other man's name was Lee Juyeon, his _boyfriend_ for the past one year.

Jaehyun couldn't help but starting to recall the memories he had shared with the sleeping man as he continued to caress his hair. They met at the final year of college, when he was randomly arranged to live with three other people back in his college dormitory, and that three other people included Juyeon. Jaehyun was an exchange student in his fourth year, so he graduated a year later than most of his friends, and that was why he had no choice than to accept the room arrangement because his old roommates had already got their bachelor degree.

Never for once he regretted his decision to not changing dormitory room. Because that was how he met Juyeon, who was a year younger than him. Not to mention the other two roommates, Kevin and Changmin-who were Juyeon's best friends, had automatically become his best friends too since he moved in with them. The trio were in fact, the best roommates he could've ever asked for his final year. They instantly clicked the next day after Jaehyun moved in, completely ignoring the one year gap between their age.

He didn't love Juyeon at the first sight, though. But Jaehyun didn't lie to himself that he liked being with Juyeon more than the other two. He thought it was natural as Juyeon and him shared a class together as they were both in the College of Social Studies. Although they weren't in the same major as he was majoring in Communication and Juyeon was taking Antropology, it was more often for them to meet outside the dorm than meeting Kevin or Changmin, who were in the College of Medicine and College of Fine Arts respectively.

And so, they naturally grew closer with each other, with all the class projects partnering and exams studying session together. There were also those little platonic-friendly quality times where they went to watch a movie together, window shopping at a mall together, or just simply walking to classes and having lunch together at the cafetaria of College of Social Studies. He enjoyed the company of Juyeon more than anything. He liked talking about nearly everything with him, even went as far as opening up about his personal problems and secrets to Juyeon, whereas he usually was a closed book even to his most trusted friends. But Juyeon was different. Jaehyun just knew that the other man wouldn't even have the slightest thought of spilling his secrets to other people, even for the tiniest bit.

Their close, platonic relationship went on for another six months until something started to change a little bit. Jaehyun first noticed it when Kevin and Changmin started teasing them, somehow, even as far as giving them space in the weekend to spend time with each other. He was oblivious at first, of course, as both Kevin and Changmin never teased them explicitly. But after getting teased for weeks, he was starting to notice what Kevin and Changmin were trying to tell him through their endless teasing.

And that was when Jaehyun started to see Juyeon through a different lens.

He never really labeled himself, but he was sure he never had feelings to other guys before. He wasn't afraid of it, though, but he didn't want to rush it as he needed to confirm wether Juyeon saw him in the same lens or not. And it was hard, because both he and Juyeon had already got used to the caring treatment they did for each other, so there weren't any noticeable differences even after Jaehyun realized about his feelings towards the other man. They still went to their friendly dates, still went to classes together, and they even discussed about their thesis a lot because their topics were, somehow, similar.

So, Jaehyun eventually came to a conlusion. He would just going to let it be. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he wasn't afraid of getting hurt as Juyeon was still there beside him. He knew it would be different once Juyeon started to catch feelings to another person, but he would worry about that later.

But, well, let's just say that maybe the universe didn't agree with Jaehyun's conclusion.

It was about a week before the graduation ceremony, and the night after he smoothly passed the thesis defense, successfully getting the title of Bachelor of Communication. Juyeon and Changmin also managed to graduate in the same time as him, so they would attend the ceremony together. As for Kevin, well he was a future doctor after all, it was natural for him to have a longer period of education in College of Medicine.

That night, Jaehyun climbed the rooftop of his college dormitory and sit there, staring at the stars above him. He felt happy, as he would be graduated in a week, but also sad to finally saying goodbye to the place where he made many happy memories, especially for the past year. And yes, that sadness he was feeling mostly came from the fear of not seeing Juyeon anymore after graduation. But after hours of stargazing and thinking, he made up his mind, and that was to face the harsh reality. That he would never be with Juyeon. That he should move on.

He was still deep in his thoughts when someone called his name. A _certain_ someone was calling his name.

"Jae? Hyunjae? Is that you?"

No one called him Hyunjae other than Juyeon. It was started when they went to Starbucks together and the waiter wrote his name in reverse, and Juyeon sometime called him with that, much to his confusion on why did he treat that like a special nickname for him. But he never had the guts to ask for the reason.

"Yeah, it's me," was the only answer Jaehyun managed to slip out of his mouth. He was thinking about moving on from Juyeon, but the man was suddenly there, walking closer to him and eventually sit besides him.

"It is already eleven, so I was wondering where you were as you never leave the dorm after nine unless necessary," Juyeon said, looking up to the sky. "Turns out you're stargazing."

"How did you know I'm here?"

Juyeon turned his head and smiled at him before answering. "Easy. Your shoes are on the shoe rack, so you wouldn't have left the dorm. I just need to check every place in this dormitory to find you and voila, I found you on the rooftop."

Jaehyun tilted his head, confused. "Does that mean you went to check on every room in the dorm?"

Juyeon nodded his head, smiling even wider. _Oh, how Jaehyun loved that smile_. He silently wished to be able to see that smile everyday, even after college had ended.

"You're crazy," was what he finally be able to say.

"Well," Juyeon said, turning his head to the stars once again. "It's not like the others would find me annoying for checking their rooms in case my friend actually went there."

_Friend_. That was when Jaehyun's mind suddenly worked on its own and he let out a question unconciously.

"I actually have something to say to you."

_Shit. Why did I say that._

Juyeon turned his head to him, looking at him with a face full of curiosity. "And what is that?"

Jaehyun hesitated at first. He wanted to just say _thanks for being my friend_ or something similar, but his heart, somehow, was telling him to tell the whole truth to Juyeon. It was now or never, as he only had another week before finally saying goodbye to his college life, and that could include Juyeon.

And that was why, he chose to be honest.

"I actually like you," he finally said, looking Juyeon in the eyes. " _Really, really like you_. More than a friend."

What he got in response, though, was Juyeon looking at him with a dumbstruck expression.

It didn't change even after a minute had passed, so Jaehyun turned his head down, unable to see if Juyeon suddenly leave him alone after this. _Well, at least I've confessed_ , he thought to himself. And it was true that he actually felt a burden had been erased from his heart.

Although in the next second, his heartbeat stopped for a while.

It happened so fast that Jaehyun didn't even know how it happened. The moment he was aware of what was happening, Juyeon's lips was already kissing him, and he was unconsciously trying to kiss back.

The kiss was nothing out of the ordinary, but the feeling behind it made the whole thing special. It didn't continue for long before Juyeon broke up the kiss, with his hand was still in holding Jaehyun's neck. They were looking each other eye to eye, not moving an inch.

"I was waiting for that since forever," Juyeon said, still looking Jaehyun in the eye.

This time, Jaehyun was the one to be surprised. "You did?"

"It has been, five months, I think? That was why Kevin and Changmin like to tease me in front of you, if you notice that," Juyeon replied with a light chuckle.

Jaehyun was at lost of words. He didn't know what to respond, but he felt his face was heating up. And he just, automatically, rest his head on Juyeon's shoulder to hide it from him. That failed, though, as Juyeon already noticed his reddening face and laughed, thinking about how cute Jaehyun was acting. He put his arms around Jaehyun's neck, hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the embrace of each other.

"So," Juyeon finally broke the silence. "Are we boyfriends now?"

"Juyeon!" Jaehyun shouted, couldn't hide his embarrasement. He punched Juyeon's chest lightly, while Juyeon just laughed again in response.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"A clear yes, dumbass," Jaehyun said before sealing the other's lips with a passionate kiss.

Life couldn't get better for Jaehyun since then. He got himself a loving boyfriend, graduated from college _with_ his boyfriend and best friend, even he didn't find any trouble when he came out to his parents and told them about Juyeon. Well, one of his aunts was a lesbian anyway, and both of his parents were really supportive to her, so it wasn't really surprising for them to give the same energy when their own child came out. As for Juyeon, he had come out to his parents back in high school, and also got positive response, even though his parents weren't as supporting as Jaehyun's.

Exactly two months after graduation, they moved in together to an apartment room in Gangnam. They had promised themselves that they would live together after getting a job, and it took around one month for them to finally achieve that. Jaehyun got accepted as a part of radio production team at Korea Broadcasting System (KBS), while Juyeon somehow ended up as a dance teacher for kids in a pretty famous dance studio. He had been dancing since high school, though, and had actually performed in many occasions throughout college, but he stopped at his final year to focus on his studies, so that was why Jaehyun never really saw him dancing, at least until then.

Their life went on excellently, both at work and as a couple at home. Juyeon mostly done the cooking at home because his job had more flexible schedule and free times, and Jaehyun wouldn't even want to complain about it because he loved seeing his boyfriend cooking and loved to eat anything that came from it. They lesser went to dates, because both of them felt more comfortable with just watching Netflix and cuddling up together every weekend, although they still did go to some fancy restaurant or secluded beach in special dates, like those for their monthly anniversary. Sometime, Juyeon jokingly asked Jaehyun when would he propose to him because he couldn't wait to adopt a child, and Jaehyun would just punch him on the shoulder as a response. It wasn't like Jaehyun didn't want it, nor did not feel ready to ask him for marriage, he was just simply want to enjoy this honeymoon phase with Juyeon as much as he could before taking the next step.

Jaehyun was still busy recalling the memories of the past one year that he didn't realize the sleeping man had already woken up, most likely because of the endless caressing on his head, and was looking at him with a curious look plastered on his face.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" the younger finally asked, which startled Jaehyun a little bit before shifting his focus to him. Juyeon was actually looking at his eyes, gently, and it was a lie if Jaehyun said he wasn't melting because of that.

"I don't know. I keep getting awoken up after fifteen minutes into sleep, to the point that I don't even feel sleepy anymore."

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot, actually," Jaehyun said, still looking at the younger adoringly. "But mostly about us, and about you."

Juyeon raised one of his eyebrows, before a smug smile formed on his face in an instant. He then leaned in to kiss the give the older a light kiss, and snuggling deeper to the older's neck.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, much to Jaehyun's surprise.

"For what?"

"For not choosing to change room back in the final year of college."

This time, it was Jaehyun's turn to smile happily. He kissed the younger's forehead, and held him tighter in his arms.

"Then, I also need to say thanks to you."

"And I wonder what was that for?"

"A lot. Thank you for taking care of me since that time, thank you for listening to my endless rants about college back then, thank you for loving me unconditionally, thank you for wanting to move in with me, thank you for your cooking," Jaehyun paused to give another kiss on the younger's forehead, before continuing. "And thank you for existing."

Juyeon honestly felt lucky that his face was buried deep inside the crook of Jaehyun's neck, because it was as red as a tomato. His head was spinning, and it wasn't an exaggeration to say that he felt like he was flying to cloud nine. 

"Jaehyun," he finally managed to say, calling the older with his birth name to emphasize his seriousness. "Let's stay like this for another ten years."

"I don't want it for another ten years," Jaehyun said with a serious tone. "I want to stay like this for a lifetime."

"Then let's get married. And travel together abroad. And then adopt kids. And..." He stopped his blabbering because the older had leaned in to kiss him. They looked at each other's eyes again after the kiss broke.

"Yes, let's get married," Jaehyun finally said while looking deeply into the other's eyes, and Juyeon couldn't hide his happy smile.

"For real? Are you proposing to me right now?"

"Lee Juyeon, do you want to spend the rest of your life besides me?"

"I want to say yes but what kind of proposal is this? Where are the flowers? Where is the engagement ring? Are you...?" He was trying to tease Jaehyun but the older interrupted him with a kiss.

"Just wait for the official proposal, dummy. Now answer that question. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Jaehyun asked him again, this time with a more serious tone.

"Yes. An absolute yes," Juyeon responded before kissing the older with a long, passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for minutes, because both of them felt that the kiss was different than their usual kiss, and both wanted to experience it a little longer.

When they finally broke the kiss, they looked at each other's eyes with smile plastered on both faces. The younger then snuggled back to the crook of the older's neck, claiming it as his home.

"Let's go back to sleep," Juyeon said. "And let's dearly wish this isn't a dream."

Jaehyun nodded, because he actually felt sleepy again. He kissed the younger's forehead for again the nth time that night, and hugged him even tighter before closing his eyes.

"Thank you," He suddenly said, not expecting any response because he thought Juyeon had fallen asleep.

But the younger was still awake. Although a part of his consciousness was already drifting away to the dream realm, he still heard it clearly, and managed to respond it with a soft voice. "And what was that for, this time?"

Jaehyun smiled at the younger's response, before replying. "Thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me."

And with that, none of their smile fade away as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed as much as I am when I was writing this. Please leave some kudos and thoughts in the comments!


End file.
